buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Knight
Knight is an attribute introduced in Booster Set 2 which was given to Knight-themed cards until H Booster Set 3 when it became an attribute in Dungeon World based around wielding two items at once. Sets Containing Knight Cards *Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad *Booster Set 4: Darkness Fable *H Booster Set 3: Assault of the Omni Lords *D Booster Set 4: Shine! Super Sun Dragon!! *D Climax Booster: Dragon Fighters *X Booster Set Alternative 3: LVL Up! Heroes & Adventurers! *X Booster Set 4: Rainbow Striker *X Climax Booster: Driven to Disorder *X2 Booster Set 1: Buddy Legends *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! *X Ultimate Booster 1: Buddy Quest ～Adventurer VS Demon Lord～ (JP) List of Knight Cards Dungeon World Impacts *Full Strash Formation Items *Flash Lance, Blitz Tiger *Savage Lance, Eisen Tiger *Shield of Glory, Order Guard *Sword of Glory, Order Edge *Thunder Beast Spear, Bestia *Wind Scaled Spear, Eskamal *Thunder Sword, Ktenos Edge *Tempest Shield, Draco Guard Spells *A Handful of Rewards *Buddyfight Triple T "Noboru Kodo" *Glory Burst *Golden Treasurebox *Merit Awards Ceremony Monsters Size 1 *Apprentice Knight, Ruu *Caprico Life! Noboru *Co-starring of Dreams!? Noboru & Capsuke *Deity Dragon Envoy, Muriel *Eating Caplico, Noboru *Loaned Possession Knight, Jake *Knight of Glory, El Quixote *Knight of Tender Love, Philia *Knight of Thunder Tale, Nils *Knight of Victory Odds, Vict *Omni Lord Loyalty Knight, El Quixote *Overturn Knight, El Quixote *Tactful Knight, Arron *Thundersky Divine Knight, El Quixote *Trust Envoy, Sephleed *Wandering Knight, Roy Size 2 *Baptism Knight, Kamil *Blue Knight, Noboru *Decorated Knight, El Quixote *Dragon Wing Knight, Dragon Gard *Knight of Daybreak, Neoswadel *Mikazuchi Knight, Rebellious *Pure White Envoy, Whitia *Purge Knight, Vlad Dracula *Reminisce Holy Knight, Kamil *Revolution Knight, Rebellious *Seeker of Knight's Way, El Quixote *Shadow Break Knight, Leonid *Triumphal Knight, El Quixote *Twin-fanged Knight, Versellia Size 3 *Blood Lance Doyenne, Lady Wallachia *Demon Knight of Destruction, Fold Break Impact Monsters Size 2 *El Quixote "Golden Age!" *Fake Knight, Legion *Rebellious, "Rebellion Rhapsody!" Legend World Monsters Size 1 *Knights of the Round Table, Galahad *Knights of the Round Table, Gareth *Knights of the Round Table, Gawain Size 2 *Dauntless Valor, Rinaldo *Knights of the Round Table, King Arthur *Knights of the Round Table, Lancelot *Knights of the Round Table, Percival Magic World Monsters Size 1 *Magic Knight of Darkness, Dunkelheit *Magic Knight of Light, Licht Dual Cards Monsters Size 1 *Cavalry Dragon, Rocinante (Dungeon/Dragon) *Dark Black Knight, Gaito (Dungeon/Darkness Dragon) *Deity Age Envoy, Michaelis (Dungeon/Dragon) *Drunkard Mentor, El Quixote (Dungeon/Dragon) Size 2 *Windmill Knight, Noboru (Dungeon/Dragon) List of Support Cards Dungeon World Items *Thunder Beast Spear, Bestia *Wind Scaled Spear, Eskamal Spells *A Handful of Rewards *Buddyfight Triple T "Noboru Kodo" *Merit Awards Ceremony Monsters Size 1 *Apprentice Knight, Ruu *Caplico Life! Noboru *Co-starring of Dreams!? Noboru & Capsuke *Eating Caplico, Noboru *Knight of Tender Love, Philia Size 2 *Daybreak Knight, Neos Adele *Seeker of Knight's Way, El Quixote *Triumphal Knight, El Quixote *Twin-fanged Knight, Versellia Size 3 *Demon Knight of Destruction, Fold Break Impact Monsters Size 2 *El Quixote "Golden Age!" Dual Cards Monsters Size 1 *Cavalry Dragon, Rocinante (Dungeon/Dragon) Category:Dungeon World Category:Magic World Category:Legend World